wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Lexington, KY 10 November 2009
'The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Joseph-Beth Booksellers, Lexington, KY 10 November 2009' One fan seemed underwhelmed with the Seanchan raid against the White Tower and asked if it had originally been intended as a truly epic battle. Sanderson said that it was always intended to be a raid. When asked about Rand’s new sword, Brandon acknowledged that most people assume it is Artur Hawkwing’s and that Rand had last seen it at Falme in The Great Hunt. Brandon did not outright declare this to be true, but he did agree that the logic makes sense. Brandon, who is of the Latter Day Saints faith, was asked how he keeps his theology out of his books. He answers that a writer should not ram his ideology down the reader’s throats. A good writer, he says, should present multiple perspectives and beliefs through his characters writing all arguments with equal strength, lest they carry less weight. He then says that Robert Jordan was once quoted saying “I love when my books ask questions, I do not want to give answers.” Another visitor also comments on Brandon’s faith, praising that he’s one of the only LDS authors he’s read where you can’t tell his faith through his writing. A fan that asked Harriet if she considered any other author to finish the “Wheel of Time” received the answer he expected in that she had, but would not name the other candidates. She went on to say that Brandon was an easy choice. A question about Mat’s behavior in TGS prompted Brandon to reveal that Jordan’s notes had clearly stated “Mat insists he will not be husbandly” and Mat is struggling with trying to return to his old self while dealing with the new stresses of love and marriage. I asked Brandon which WoT websites he peeked at. He said that he tries not to go to them for fear of being drawn into discussions. He said that if he goes anywhere, it’s usually Dragonmount. To Matt of Theorland who said to say “Hi”, Brandon says “RAFO”. When I asked him about my old home of wotmania, he said that he had been there and they seemed to like to argue a lot. I had to concede that. *This is perhaps old hat by now, but Brandon has coined new term MAFO referring to Maria, one of the fact handlers behind Wheel of Time. She sometimes wears a RAFO hat and tips it for Brandon when he can’t give someone an answer. *Brandon’s introduction to Fantasy came by way of three female authors: Barbara Hambly, Anne McCaffrey, and I missed the third (sorry). *Brandon said there would be a sequel trilogy to Mistborn and also a short story spin-off that would likely be posted online. *Harriet indicated that the Bloodwrasps mentioned in TGS is not a typo of Bloodwasps and is a new thing we haven’t seen yet. *Brandon says of the five Redarms that enter Hinderstap with Mat that the three that seem unaccounted for when everyone else escapes are not “forgotten” and their circumstances are RAFO. He also said that he appreciates the finding of continuity errors so that they can be corrected before books go to paperback, but they are an unavoidable part of the business. He doesn’t like when authors ignore continuity on purpose, but understands accidents. *Brandon hinted at some severe limitations on Shaidar Haran to affect the physical world. He says that a lot of actions that people assume to be those of Shaidar Haran in the book in one particular scene were physically carried out by Elza. He further indicated that Shadar Haran would have been incapable of physically placing the collar himself. *Brandon admitted there would be overlapping chronology between The Gathering Storm and The Towers of Midnight and that Graendal’s name will be mentioned a few times. *Brandon said the progress of book completion is sometimes edited down and then up depending on the subtraction or addition of submitted content. *Jordan’s outline for WoT’s conclusion was about 2500 pages. *Brandon is a fan of Jerry Garcia ties. *Jordan was intentionally vague about the issue of Rand and Lews Therin’s one soul and what part madness played in the two identities. *Brandon’s pregnant wife is due in late Jan / early Feb. *When it comes to Asmodean’s death or possibility of rebirth or potential killers, Brandon seems oddly obsessed with balefire being the means of death when discussing talking points. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?p=75021#poststop Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans